Just Desserts
by CelticMagic
Summary: Cliche title, not so cliche pairing. TK and Mimi meet up for a study session, but it turns out to be more interesting than they thought. One-shot.


**Author's Note: I wrote this story a couple of days ago, but after thinking about it, it seemed a little bare and bone. I didn't change much about it; this story is only a slight modification. I would have left it the way it was, but if I didn't add a little more to it, it would have drove me crazy.**

**Just Desserts**

*_knock knock_* Mimi eagerly waited outside TK's apartment door.

"In a sec!" Matt called out from inside.

"Sure," Mimi swayed on her feet.

"Hey, Meems! What are you doing here?" Matt opened the door.

"I'm here to study with TK," Mimi adjusted her tote bag to emphasize her purpose.

"He's not here right now, but he should be back soon. Come on in," Matt said.

"Thanks," Mimi sat down on the couch.

"I gotta go, but TK should be here in a couple of minutes," Matt said.

"Is your mom here?" Mimi asked.

"Nope. She'll be working till 1am. I guess you're just gonna suffer loneliness for a couple of minutes," Matt smirked.

"It's okay. That'll give me time to get a head start," Mimi pulled a book out of her bag.

"Alright then. I'll see you around," Matt took his guitar case and left.

When Mimi was sure Matt was gone, she snuck into TK's room. In just a matter of time, she would finally be able to be alone with TK.

They didn't spend much time alone, because at least one other friend would be accompanying them, which was such a shame. Ever since Mimi went to college, she just felt attracted to TK. He was different from all of the other boys, even the boys in their group of friends. Like many boys their age, Matt and Tai had a slight smirk on their faces. Izzy and Joe had them too, but their smirks weren't as cocky. It didn't seem to be a college thing though; Mimi noticed that some high school boys had the same smirks as Tai and Matt. TK was different though. Unlike the other boys, a humble smile lingered on his lips. He was just too adorable for Mimi to resist. She wanted to take things further with him, but when she was about to make a move, someone always managed show up. But today was one of her rare chances.

* * *

"So, what are you up to next?" Kari held TK's hand.

"Mimi and I are going to study for our Classic Novels class," TK moved his hand away and stuffed them in his pockets.

"Oh, okay...," Kari pursed her lips.

"Yeah, we really need to get some alone time," TK enunciated. And it was true, he did need some alone time with Mimi. Nothing against Kari, but she had the tendency to monopolize TK's time. She was in a hot and heavy relationship with Davis, yet she seemed to find the time to attach to TK's hip 24/7. As much as he liked Kari, he couldn't help but to think of her as a cockblocker. Not that he was thinking of doing the deed, but her constant presence made it impossible for him to date anyone. Senior prom was a disaster- he asked a female classmate to the dance, but Kari was lingering at TK's side the whole night, which understandably made the girl upset. TK brought this issue up with Kari multiple times, only to get the same "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was doing that" response. At first, he let it go, but now he wasn't sure if she actually meant what she said. Since confronting the issue didn't work, TK just decided to drop the case and ignore it, but didn't change anything though. Not that it mattered anymore since TK determined it was futile to keep trying. If he was destined to be a monk, then Kari was doing a good job to make sure he stayed on the right track.

"That's okay. We can just hang out after your study session," Kari smiled.

"Actually, we might be taking a while. Why don't you spend some time with Davis? I bet he misses you," TK said.

"Yeah, true but he's probably busy," Kari shrugged.

_And I'm not?_ TK thought to himself.

"Are you okay? You look like there's something wrong," Kari said.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about the study session. I hope we can actually make some progress. It's not something that you can do with so many interruptions. You have to set some time aside, you know?" TK said.

"I guess," Kari said.

"I gotta go now. Chances are that Matt left the house before Mimi arrived, so I don't want to keep her waiting. I'll see you around," TK said.

"Okay," Kari waved goodbye.

"And call Davis! You two need to hang out more often!" TK hollered.

"Alright," Kari yelled back. As much as she missed Davis, she felt guilty every time she looked into his loving eyes. Every time the two of them got frisky, Davis ended up in the hospital. This time, it was for a fractured penis. Kari didn't know that was even possible. She took some advice from a popular fashion magazine that was "guaranteed to make your man scream in bed", she just didn't think it would be that kind of scream. After this time, Kari immediately canceled her prescription to the magazine. She wondered if the magazine was a secret agenda made by prankster virgins to take revenge on all sexually active heterosexual men.

At least when she hung out with TK, nobody got physically hurt. She had to face her embarrassment eventually- it wasn't too easy, since all of the nurses dubbed her the Black Widow. She took a deep breath and headed to the hospital.

* * *

"Finally," TK sighed as he made his way up to his apartment complex. He couldn't wait to be with Mimi. They were only going to be studying together, but TK was perfectly content with that. He didn't care what they did together- they could be clipping coupons or alphabetizing a sock drawer, but as long as he was the only one with her, he was happy. He would have to wait a little longer for his happiness; Mimi didn't seem to be anywhere. He dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and walked past the empty living room. He might as well take a little nap in his room until she showed up. He grabbed the doorknob and was surprised to see what was on the other side.

"Mimi?" TK gasped.

"Hi," Mimi smiled.

"Whoa," TK put his hand on his chest.

"Do you like?" Mimi pouted. She couldn't tell if TK's reaction was a good or a bad thing.

"What's this for?" TK closed the door and locked it.

"I just wanted to bring you some dessert," Mimi said, trying to sound confident. It didn't seem like TK was taking this in a good way, but Mimi didn't want to show off her newfound insecurity.

"Well, I love it," TK grinned. On his bed lay Mimi, her bare chest covered in whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"Then come and get it," Mimi winked.

"You don't have to tell me twice," TK took his shirt off and threw it to the side. He then climbed onto his bed and gently hovered over Mimi.

"Now be a good little boy and finish everything," Mimi grinned.

"I will," TK delicately kissed her neck and made his way down to her chest. He slowly licked off the sugary, fluffy cream until his tongue made contact with her skin. He nuzzled his face into her chest, moving his head to her left breast. He softly kissed her nipple and swirled his tongue around it.

"Ohhhh," Mimi gasped.

"Are you okay?" TK abruptly picked his head up.

"Fuck me," she tugged his hair and growled.

"No," TK said.

"What?" Mimi widened her eyes.

"Remember, you told me to finish all of my dessert first, like a good little boy," he murmured in her ear. He kissed her neck again, before resuming with the other breast.

"Really? Because you're acting like a naughty boy right now," Mimi said in between gasps.

"Well, you can't get everything you want whenever you want. Sometimes, you just have to wait," TK gently brushed Mimi's hair out of her face and lightly kissed her lips.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Mimi was even more turned on by him. He was disobeying her, yet obeying her at the same time and she loved it.

"Then let me help you out," TK licked off the cream from her other breast. He noticed that every time he touched her nipples, she would quiver and moan in pleasure. He tenderly ran his tongue over her nipple and sucked on it.

"TK!" she gasped from the adrenaline rush. It felt so good, but at the same time it felt tortuous, like the feeling one got from riding on a rollercoaster full of erratic turns and loops. She didn't want this ride to be over though. Lucky her though, if she wanted to get on again, she didn't have to wait long. She was the only one in line, and she couldn't have it any other way. She tousled around so that she ended up on top, and TK on the bottom.

"Mimi," he whispered, a mischievous grin on his face. She moved her face closer to his and opened her mouth ever so slightly. On cue, TK twisted his tongue along hers and ran his fingers through her hair. He could feel her delicate hands as they roughly grabbed on to his biceps. She released her grip, caressed his face and nuzzled his neck. He loved every moment of this- her lips softly leaving a trail of kisses on his skin, her hips rubbing against his, that unexpected suction she made on the side of his neck, the touch of her hands sliding down his chest, aggressively tugging at his jeans. TK smiled in satisfaction. He wasn't going to help her out, she needed a little challenge.

"Got it," Mimi breathily said as she successfully unbuttoned his jeans.

"Or do you?" TK stopped kissing her and smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she pouted.

"I'm just teasing you," TK nuzzled her neck, before kissing her breasts again.

"Give me what I want," Mimi arched her back.

"Why? I thought I was. It looks like you're really enjoying it," TK nibbled her breast.

"Come on, you know what I mean," she whined.

"Alright, but I was just getting started," TK brushed his lips up and down her chest. He paused below her belly button and kissed the soft skin. He pressed his thumb on the button of Mimi's jeans, using his other fingers to push the button through the buttonhole.

"Yes," Mimi grunted.

"Damn these skinny jeans," he said as he tried to tug them off.

*_knock knock_*

"TK?"

"Oh my god!" he silently screamed. He picked Mimi's shirt and bra up from the floor and tossed them to her, and then hastily put his shirt on.

"TK?"

"Yes, Mom?" he asked.

"What are you guys up to?" Ms. Takaishi asked through the other side of the door.

"Fuck," TK mouthed, watching as Mimi kicked her bra under his bed and frantically put her top back on.

"Um, we were just getting to the good part of something," Mimi pulled her book from out of her bag.

"Yeah," TK unlocked and opened the door.

"Hi there, Mimi," Ms. Takaishi smiled.

"Hi," Mimi greeted back.

"We went through the exposition and rising action, and we were just about to reach the climax," TK said.

"Yep," Mimi held up her book.

"Oops. Sorry for interrupting your studies. Seems like you were getting a lot of things covered," Ms. Takaishi said.

"You have no idea," Mimi giggled.

"Uh, TK? Why do you have whipped cream on your lip?" Ms. Takaishi quizzically looked at her son.

"Oh, wow...uh," TK blushed.

"I brought over some dessert- you know, for a study snack," Mimi said.

"Alright then. I'll leave you two alone," Ms. Takaishi closed the door. "Stupid kids," she chuckled and shook her head. What fool did they take her for? Messed up hair, a bra peeking out from under the bed, TK's shirt being inside out, the whipped cream smeared on Mimi's hair and on TK's lip- it was completely obvious. She knew it was going to happen eventually, she just didn't think it would be somewhat kinky. Normal kids didn't use props or confectioneries for their first time, did they? She took down shopping list, whipped out her pen, and wrote "condoms" at the end of her list. Not that she would forget; she was going to taunt TK for as long as she could.

* * *

"Sorry about that," TK reached to lock the door. "I didn't think she would be home this early."

"That's okay. Let me just get this whipped cream off your face," Mimi caressed his cheek and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Now where did we leave off?"

"I believe we were still in the rising action," TK nibbled at her neck, his hands sliding under her shirt and grabbing her breasts.

"No, I mean in this," Mimi picked up her book.

"Oh, right...I don't think we actually even went past the first page. I guess we'll just have to get together for more study sessions," TK shrugged.

"Isn't that a bummer?" Mimi mockingly pouted. She looked at TK's face again. No longer was the smile that naturally rested on his face. It was replaced by a smirk now. It wasn't cocky like Tai, Matt, or Davis's or as secretive as Izzy or Joe's. this smirk was different. Although it still had the boyish cuteness his smile had, the innocence was gone.

**Author's Note: What do you guys think of the story? It's a lot different from the stuff I'm used to writing. Usually, if I'm writing borderline M-rated, it's either because I've used "fuck" and "shit" too many times (in my opinion, there's no such thing as overusing crude language, but begs to differ) or really angsty moments. I'm not usually this descriptive- but I just had to let it out! Even though I'm not a devout Catholic (or ever was), the Catholic guilt is still in me, so...yeah. In my dumb mind, I'm perfectly fine reading stories like this, but god I feel awful when it comes to writing it. Oh well, right?**

**Mikeru ftw!**


End file.
